Even in Death
by Oni No Yami
Summary: AU Yamato is a prostitute, struggling to get into collage after three years of putting it off. Taichi is a cop, working undercover to find a serial rapist. Taito Slight TaichiIzzy I don't own Digimon!


Even in Death

Chapter One: Another Day at the Office

"Yagami, Chief wants you in her office!" A member of the squad called, startling the brunet out of sleep.

"Ack!" Taichi cried as he fell from the tipped chair at his desk. Just another day at the office... He sighed as he picked himself up. He had been taking a nap because there was nothing else to do, no paperwork to file, no cases that were open... Hopefully Chief would have something for him to do.

Taichi ran out into the precinct and over to Chief's door. He knocked twice.

"Come in, Taichi."

Taichi obeyed, opening the door. "Afternoon, Chief."

The red-headed woman behind the desk stood up with a smile. "Taichi, we went to collage together. You can call me Sora, how many times do I have to remind you?"

"A million times more, I assure you." Taichi grinned.

Sora rolled her eyes and handed him a folder. "Double-homicide rape case for you." She grunted.

Taichi opened the file and scanned over the pictures of the two bodies and the injury analysis. He looked up. "Any connection between them?"

"Besides the fact that they were both male? Their records say that they're both prostitutes."

Taichi blinked, a little befuddled. "There's such a thing?" He asked, frowning at the two teenage bodies.

"Yes, Taichi. I need you to go undercover at the bar they worked. Pick up a prostitute and question them in priva-" Taichi cut her off.

"Hold on, I have to hire a prostitute!"

"Just for one night. You won't do anything with them. All you have to do is take them to a hotel or your apartment and question them." Sora explained, hoping Taichi would drop it and follow commands. Sadly, he didn't.

"How do I know who to pick? And why can't a female officer do it?" He asked, glaring now.

"Because... because it's a gay bar."

Taichi stared. "You're sending me to a gay bar? No can do, Izzy wouldn't like that. He barely likes that you put me undercover in the first place." He said, looking concerned. He could see the disappointed look on Izzy's face when he broke the news to him that they couldn't go out for dinner like Taichi had promised. And when Izzy would ask why he would have to tell him the truth and the truth would be that he was going to a gay bar to pick up prostitutes.

"I've already sorted it out with Izzy. He said that you have to make up for the dinner plans." Sora said with a triumphant smirk on her lips.

Taichi attempted to come up with a come-back but only sputtered and ended up turning red in the face. Finally he managed to choke out, "You witch."

"Thank you for your time. Go study the analysis we already have and you can go home early." Sora waved him out the door still smiling broadly. But as soon as she closed the door she stopped smiling. "Poor guy... I'm almost sorry I'm putting him on a case like this after what Izzy's going to do to him tonight..." She said softly to herself. "But it's not like I can stop him or anything. Oh well..." She went back to her desk and began typing on the computer swiftly.

Taichi sat at his desk looking over the evidence and the injuries. 'Wait... I've worked on a case where the victim was hurt in the same way...' He silently recalled, going over to his filing cabinet. He scrolled down to the drawer labeled 'Cold Cases' and opened it. He flipped through until he came across the name Ken and pulled the file out. Taichi read over the file and nodded, deciding to call up Ken for another session of questioning. The only differences between these cases were that Ken had survived with the injuries and that Ken wasn't nor was he ever a prostitute. The injuries had healed but Ken had been emotionally scared after the incident. He was now going to therapy and his boyfriend, Daisuke, a friend of Taichi's as a matter of fact, was taking very good care of him.

Taichi sat back at his desk and dialed the number. The phone rang once, twice, before someone picked up.

"Good afternoon, Daisuke speaking, how may I help you?" Daisuke's voice rang over the other line.

"Hello, Daisuke. This is detective Yagami." Taichi greeted.

Daisuke was silent a moment. "You... You found the guy? Did you find the guy who did this to my Ken?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet but I think I might have a lead. I need you and Ken to come in for questioning again tomorrow afternoon."

Daisuke hesitated. "That might not be a good idea... He's still getting over the shock of last time..."

"I understand but I really need to question him again."

"Can't you just use the notes you took last time?"

"I'm afraid not... I have to question you again, regulation." Taichi waited until he heard the exasperated sigh on the other line.

"If it'll help catch the guy I'm in. But I won't ensure Ken's participation." He warned.

"I know, I know. Thank you for your time, come in when it's convenient." Taichi ended the conversation abruptly, hanging up the phone. He sighed and massaged his temples. He knew full well how delicate Ken was especially after the rape. The raven-haired man refused to leave the house without Daisuke or another close friend, Tk. Taichi didn't blame him, he would have felt the same way. If only there was some way to get another questioning in without having to find a prostitute... Taichi wasn't sure if that was possible and he highly regretted it.

"I'm home, Hun!" Taichi called as he walked into the house that afternoon. Izzy ran from the kitchen and into the alcove.

"You're home early! Welcome home!" Taichi hugged him gently then kissed him deeply. Izzy pulled away breathlessly. "But I'm glad you're here..."

"Why's that?" Taichi purred back, playing with Izzy's red locks.

"Taichi... We need to talk..." Izzy said softly, looking away.

Taichi froze. 'No... No, no, no, no, no...' He thought, biting his lip. But he tried to keep his voice steady and calm. He was used to having to pretend he was calm, he was an undercover cop. "What about, Izzy?"

Izzy took his hand and led him into the living room. "About us..." He said as he sat Taichi down. He lowered himself onto the couch next to the brunet, placing a hand over Taichi's comfortingly. But Taichi pulled his hand away and refused to look at the other man. "Taichi, I'm sorry! But I can't keep doing this!" Izzy cried, near tears.

"Can't keep doing what, huh! Can't keep pretending you love me!" Taichi growled, reeling on Izzy now.

Izzy shrunk back. "It's nothing like that!" His voice sounded more firm than he looked.

"Then what is it! Is it because I'm a cop!"

Izzy bit his lip. "Actually..."

Taichi stared in awe. "No... But... Why? What about me being a cop makes you not love me?"

"I do love you, Taichi, and that's why I can't keep this up. Just the fact that you're putting your life on the line every day and the thought that I might never see you again... You remember how I had to go somewhere the last time we wanted to go out?"

"Yes, I remember. You had to visit your mom, right?" Taichi asked, recalling the disappointment of that evening.

"Well... I lied... I was going to the doctors..." Izzy admitted.

"Doctor?" Taichi repeated, wide-eyed. "What for?"

"Every time you have to work late and I'm at home alone... I cry myself to sleep when I try to stay up and make sure you come home safe..." Izzy looked at Taichi sadly. "I worry about you so much, Taichi... So much that I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep, unless you were right there with me..." He looked at his shaking hands. "Eventually I started making myself sick. I passed out at the store one day and since then I've been going to weekly check-ups. The doctor says I haven't been getting any better..."

"You... passed out in a store? Why didn't you call me?" Taichi asked, a bit angry he hadn't been informed.

"I called Sora but she said you were doing street work that day... So I decided not to bother." Izzy said softly.

"Izzy..." Taichi hugged the smaller man gently. "I understand... Being with me is just making you sick with worry..." He nodded. "But I can't quit my job. I do what I do to protect you and everyone else who loves me."

Izzy sniffed as he hugged Taichi back. "You'll keep in touch, though, right?"

Taichi nodded against Izzy's shoulder. He rubbed the red-head's back soothingly. "I will... But, where are you going to stay? I can't send you out on the streets, it wouldn't be right..."

Izzy pulled away and smiled. "You know the doctor from the precinct? Joe?"

"Yeah... He's a really nice guy. You're staying with him?" Taichi asked.

"I am." Izzy nodded. "It turns out that we went to high school together, isn't that funny?" He laughed lightly thought the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Taichi nodded. "That's good... You take care of yourself and don't worry about me."

Izzy stood and nodded back. "Thank you, Taichi... For everything..."

Taichi watched as the man left. He heard a key clink on the desk before the door opened and then closed. He sighed and sat back, putting his hands behind his head. "I guess I sort of saw it coming..." He told himself. "Just... not this soon..." Taichi sighed and rolled on his side before his eyes slid shut and he fell into an uneasy sleep with tears trickling down his cheeks. 


End file.
